


i am so sorry

by TumbleBell



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AM - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ham - Freeform, I, SO, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, WTF, crackfic, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleBell/pseuds/TumbleBell
Summary: ranboo gets bullied
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	i am so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i have been gone for 2 months and i return with this shit i am so sorry

ranboob walked downstairs at 10:53 pm.  
it was ver,y late and he wans gonna get ham from the fridgee

tubbo stooped him,

“what teh fok are yu doing,””  
“getting ham” raninbow replied

“no”

“ok :(“

ranboo walked upstair and forgot what heppend

de emd.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you


End file.
